Gina
Gina is a griffon that used to live in Aeropolis, one of the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest. Personality Gina seems to have a moral code of sorts. In the anime, it is shown that she is resentful towards both Stonult and Evermist for the treachery that led to her death. However, after seeing Gretel and the resolve of Gretel's comrades, Gina decides to "give the children a chance to change the future" before her personality was wiped out again. While alive, she believed that loyalty for friends, family and kingdom makes a shinobi strong. Skills She has the same skills of a normal griffon. She possesses a combined nature known as scorch nature. By combining two energy natures, fire and wind, she can create heat orbs that "mummify" her enemies, killing them seemingly by evaporating all the moisture in their bodies. Description in the Saga Background Gina was Gretel's teacher and would regularly train with her. During her lifetime, Gina, who was also known as the Hero of Aeropolis, was considered a part of negotiations with Evermist, according to the kingdom higher ups, ending up being killed by its guards. Gina was sent on a mission to stop Stonult's plans during their feud with Aeropolis. She successfully accomplished the mission and was hailed as a hero by the kingdom. Some time later, Gina was sent on another mission to Evermist, to act as an envoy, but she was betrayed and killed by the ambush they set. After her death, King Guido and the seniors pinned the blame on Stonult for her death. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Bloody Swordsponies", Gina mobilised alongside Thunder Blitz, Montu, King Sombra, and River Blood. With her team ambushed by the commando unit, Gina escaped it, being then forced to storm the recently grounded opposition nonetheless, but was fortunately intercepted by a member of the Third Unit. After Gentle Light erased her consciousness, an unthinking Gina launched into an assault with her scorch nature, mummifying several soldiers in her wake. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", when the night falls, she is called back by Gentle Light. In "The Helmet Splitter", as dawn broke on the war's second day, Gina had reappeared on the battlefield. In "Scorching the Hate", Gina located the squad led by Stone Crusher and mummified him. Gina was surprised to see her grown student, Gretel, and explained she wanted to "vent her frustration" on her manipulators and her betrayers. Gina revealed her secret mission to Gretel and also revealed that she was killed by guards of Evermist in an act of treachery, which Aeropolis had agreed to. Though a guard of Evermist by Gretel's side explained her kingdom turned over a new leaf and has changed for the better since Mystic Heart took over, Gina declared that it still does not erase the kingdom's past sins. As the squad hid from her, Gina incinerated the area in an attempt to kill them. Gina later found them and Gretel tried to convince her teacher that they could change the future but her plea fell on deaf ears. Two guards arrived to stop Gina from killing the squad, and fought her off until Thunder Blitz intervened in the fight. Seeing Gretel's growth, Gina had a change of heart and kept Thunder Blitz in place with her flame orbs, allowing her student's squad to flee. Starting to feel at peace, Gina's consciousness faded away as Gentle Light eradicated hers and Thunder Blitz's personalities once more. In "Reinforcements Arrive", Gina fights Twilight. After Lake Splash is sealed by Armored Oath, she and Thunder Blitz move away. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", Gina is seen fighting the Third Unit. In "The Fall of the Centaur", with the release of the Impure World Reincarnation technique, a light of sorts encased Pakura's body, while battling Gretel and numerous guards, as the curse was dispelled, and her soul was returned to the afterlife. As her soul began to ascend, Gina told her student to not die in vain. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Aeropolis Inhabitants Category:Griffons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings